As we go about our daily lives, we often perform daily tasks that require coordination based on context such as time and location. For example, a carpool driver may routinely make a call or send a text from a particular waypoint to notify a rider that the driver is approaching a meeting point. In this way, the rider can be ready when the driver arrives some minutes later, without having to prepare early and stand waiting.
Similarly, other scenarios may require a routine notification based on context. For example, a manager travelling to a weekly meeting with staff may desire to send a notification call or text when he or she is approximately ten minutes away from the meeting site. Undoubtedly, other examples will come to mind in view of this discussion.
The present disclosure is directed to a system that may provide the context-based notification which the inventors have observed would be desirable. However, it should be appreciated that any such benefits are not a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles or of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is merely reflective of inventor observations or considerations and is not an indication that the discussed technology represents actual prior art. Moreover, the identification of the desirability of a certain course of action is the inventors' observation, not an art-recognized desirability.